Love Is Four Letters Long
by Xx-MissLaurenJohanna-xX
Summary: Troy has finally come to terms with his feelings for Gabriella. Chad give him the perfect idea of how to tell gabby. Love, Laughs, Arguments, Friendships, Broken Hearts. TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1 Chads Perfect Idea

**AN **Hey this is my first ever fan fic so i;m not really sure if its any good. I ahve the second

chapter ready so if anyone wants it posting just say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked over at Troy from her seat. She gave him one of her sweet smiles.Troy smiled

back. Why couldn't Troy tell her how he felt? Since the Twinkletowne musical Troy and Gabriella

had hardly spoken. Troy had been busy with his basketball and Gabriella had been busy

studying for the next round of the Scholastic Decathalon. The bell rang to signal the end of the

lesson and Troy walked over towards Gabriella who was putting her books back into her bag.

"Hey Gabs" Troy said as he walked over towards her.

"Oh hey Troy" Gabriella answerd as she put her bag over her shoulder.

Troy was trying to think of a way to tell Gabriella how he felt but he was having no luck.

"Troy did you want to say something? because I really have to get to Advanced Chem quick.

Mr Jones is really strict about being on time for lessons."

"Oh...erm not it's ok I'll catch you later it's nothing important, but don' forget!"

"I won't. How could I forget something a wildcat superstar told me?" Gabriella smiled and began

to laugh at Troy who was begining to turn a rather vibrant shade of red.

"Hey I'm not the one who scored 41 points in a league game!" Troy and Gabriella smiled at one

another and departed to their separate lessons.

Troys heart was beating twice its normal speed for the rest of the day. His mood ahd gone from

normal to happy and smiley in a few minutes. Chad was the first of the gang to notice Troys

sudden mood change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Troy and Chad are in the gym at lunchtime basketball practise)**

"Dude what's up with you your acting all...girly." Chad asked as he threw the ball to Troy.

Troy however was daydreaming about Gabriella. Well untill he snapped back into reality

with a ball print on his face. Troy stumbled backwards and shook his head.

"Dude, seriously what's up with you today you need to get cha head in the game!"

"What...oh erm yeah...head in the game" said a slightly startled Troy Bolton. Troys

mind was still thinking of a way to tell Gabriella how he felt. He was debating wether to tell

Chad. Afterall he was his best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Sharpay where all in studyhall. Sharpay and Kelsi were sat next to each

other discussing the next musical. Chad was sat infront of Troy. Troy was feeling nervous. He

had decided to tell Chad how he felt about Gabriella.

"Hey Chad, how did you tell Taylor you liked her? You know liked her liked her?"

"I just asked her out. Why? Oh my God it's that Chelsea girl isn;t it...dude why didn't you tell me?"

"NO, no Chad it's not her, I mean she's nice and all but not like that"

"Well who is it then, and don't say no-one bacuse I can tell Troy your heads everywhere. Reminds

me of when you liked Gabby."

At this remark Troys face started to blush into a vibrant shade of red again. It didn't take much for

Chad to catch on.

"Dude you still like Gabby?"

"Well, I don't think I ever stopped liking her, it's just I haven't seen her much recently"

"Have you told her yet?"

"No that's why I asked you how you told Taylor. I can't think of a way to tell her"

"I have the perfect plan" A smile grew across Chads face. He knew exactly what Troy should do!


	2. Chapter 2 Troy Tells Gabriella

**AN: T**he second chapters now up don't forget to R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and the gang were in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring and end the school day. Chad was

finishing telling Troy about his idea. Gabriella and Ryan were playing noughts and crosses on the

back of Ryans maths homework, and Kelsi and Sharpay as usual were discussing the next musical

"Ryan, why don't you give up?" teased Gabriella.

"No way, I'm not losing 13-0 to a girl!" said a frustrated Ryan Evans.

"How about I let you win. Will you be happy then? Anyway thre's no room left on the paper!"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Ryan and laughed.

"I won" A huge smile grew across her face as she said this.

"I demand a rematch tommorow!"

The bell rang as Ryan said this. Gabriella was already halfway accross the classroom when Troy

shouted her over.

"Hey Gabby over here" Gabriella turned her head quickly, her long dark curlsswaying around with

her head. She walked over to Troy and looked up to see what he wanted.

"Hey do you have Scholastic Decathalon practise tonight"

"Yeah, thats where I'm going now...why?"

"Nothing just meet me in out secret spot after you finish. Don't ask questions just promise me

you'll come!" Troy managed to say that all in one breath and was now inhaling quickly trying

to catch his breath back. Gabriella looked slightly confused but agreed to meet him there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was becoming nervous. Maybe Gabriella wasn't coming, the Scholastic Decathalon practise

should have finished 10 minutes ago, and it only took 3 mintues to get from the practise room to

his and Gabriellas secret spot. He had timed it earlier in the day. A heartbroken Troy was about

to get up and leave when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly ran back and hid

behind a rather large plant. He crouched down watching silently. Gabriella was almost at the top

of the stairs and was shouting out to Troy. When nobody answerd and nobody could be seen

Gabriella began to look around. Troy was convinced she has seen him, he held his breath.

Gabriella took out her mobile phone and started to punch in Troys number when she saw a white

piece of paper with a rose placed on top on the bench. She walked over and picked up them both.

Gabriella began to read the letter. It read:

_ " Dear Gabriella,_

_ You probably know who this letter is from. I've been trying to tell you this since_

_ I first met you. So I'll just get it over with. I love you Gabby. The way you smile,_

_ laugh, even the way you travel with the ball in basketball. I love the way your_

_ hair smells of strawberries, the way you dress, the way you can make me do_

_ anything you ask me to. I love everything about you. I hope you feel the same_

_ way. Love always Troy xxx "_

Gabriella looked up just as her mobile phone began to ring. It was Troy.

"Hey Gabby"

"Hey Troy...err"

There was a long and akward silence.

"Just answer my last question. You either do or you don't"

Gabriella paused for a moment

"I do Troy. I really do I..."

Before she fot to finish her sentance Troy stepped out from behind the plant. Gabriella turned

around and jumped back. She then realised who it was and threw herself towards him. Troy

enveloped Gabriella into a hug. He embraced the moment, he could smell the strawberries in

her hair. He didn't want to let go.

"Troy...I'm having problems breathing here!"

Troy laughed slightly along with Gabriella.

"Oh...sorry"

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Dude I told you it would work!"

Troy began to laugh. Chad was now stood at the top of the stairs with the biggest grin on his face Troy had ever seen. Even bigger than the time Chad had his birthday party at Peties Pizaa Place.

"You know, they don't call me the lovemiester for nothing!"

The three of them stood there laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret Spills

**AN **Chapter 3 is up now so don't forget to R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day in school. Everything seemed the same, only Gabriella had an extra bounce

in her hair and Troy couldn't stop smiling. Someone could of told him he was no longer on the

basketball team and he would still be smiling. Well maybe not smiling but you know. Chad was

still the only person who knew about Troy and Gabriella getting together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan were all in the hallway talking about what they did the

night before. The bell still hadn't rung to start the school day.

"Well , daddy told me I was right!" exclaimed a shocked Sharpay.

"Sharpay the sea is not salty because a little boy decided to pour salt in it. Honestly" said

Taylor. The other laughed, except for Sharpay who looked confused. Taylor had been trying

to explain the story for ten minutes.

"Hey where is Troy and Gabby. Gabby is normally in school by now" asked Kelsi looking

around to see if she could see them.

"Yeah there both normally here by now" replied Taylor.

As the gang stood there discussing why Troy and Gabriella had not arrived yet, Gabriella

and Troy turned into the hallway and headed towards the gang. Gabriella looked up at Troy

and smiled. He looked fown and smiled back.Troy slowly put his arm around Gabriellas

shoulders and carried on walking towards the gang.

"So the boy never put salt in the sea, ever. Not at all?" Sharpay was still getting used to

the fact that the boy hadn't put the salt in the sea.

"Nope, never ever. Hey theres Gabby and Troy. WOOO arm he his arm around her

shoulders, is there something they aren't telling us?" Taylor was starting to get excited.

Chad bit his tongue to prevent him from spilling the secret. It would be out quickly if

her didn't.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Troy as he and Gabby arrived at the gang.

"Oh, not much. I think Sharpay is in shock. She finally found out the boy never put the

salt in the sea." Again the gang laughed. The gang carried on talking and laughing. Troy

kept digging his hand into Gabriellas side causing her to burst into fits of laughter.

"Are you Ok Gabs?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. My best ever!" As Gabriella said this she turned to look up at

Troy. Troy looked down and smiled. Taylor could tell there was something the gang

wasn't getting told.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Yet again Chad bit his tongue. Just a

little harder this time. He let out a gasp of pain.

"Ouch...What I bit my tongue!"

Gabriella and Troy began to laugh.The rest of the gang were confused. Why were

Gabriella and Troy laughing? Sharpay was the first to realise what was going on.

"OH MY GOSH. Are you two...dating?" squealed an extremely excited Sharpay.

Gabriella instantly blushed and looked down at her feet. Troy just smiled. The girls

all screamed and pulled Gabriella over to them. The boys all coverd there ears

scared of being deafend.

"Dude , why do girls do that? I mean they scream when they go shopping and

see a sale sign. They scream too much!" Chad asked. Then returned to holding

his tongue. Troy and Ryan laughed.

"You know, holding your tongue won't do anything" laughed Ryan. Chad instantly

let go, and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my Gosh, when, where , how?, spill spill!!!" Taylor asked all excited.

"Well erm. Yesterday after Scholastic Decathalon practise, I can't tell you

where and in a letter with a rose! It was sooo romantic!" The girls all awwed

and smiled.

"Kelsi are you crying?" asked Sharpay.

"What...oh no. It's my hayfever" The girls all started laughing. The boys then

walked over and joined the girls. Chad had now recoverd from his pain.

"Hey guys, my mom said I can have a pool party this weekend. How about it?

Just our gang though" Chad asked the gang.

"Great!" The whole gang answerd in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 Chads Party

**AN: Chapter 4 is now up i might have chapter 5 up later tonight i'm not sure yet.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was saturday morning and the gang are all getting ready to go to Chads pools party. Sharpay,

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi are all in Gabriellas house getting ready. Troy, Chad and Ryan are

already at Chads house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(In Gabriellas House)**

"Quit complaining you look fine." said Sharpay trying to convince Gabriella that she looked fine.

"Oh my Gosh, are you mad? This bathing suit is like from the 80s" whined Gabriella.

"So call it vintage" teased Kelsi. All the girls burst out laughing including Gabriella and fell onto

Gabriellas bed and stared up at the ceiling. Gabriella suddenyl stood up and went into her

closet leaving the other girls in her bedroom.

"Do you think she's worried about how she looks because of Troy?" whisperd Taylor.

"I think shes nervous, who wouldn't be?" giggled Kelsi. As she said this Gabriella walked out of

her closet modelling an aqua bathing suit with a summery pattern on it.

"Oh my Gosh Gabby you look amazing, that colour is so you!" squealed Sharpay.

"I completly forgot I hat it, my aunty bought it for me a few weeks ago in California" said Gabriella

Afterfixing their make-up and hair the girls left for the party. Sharpay was wearing a barbie doll

pink bathing suit with a pair of denim shorts, and a pink- t-shirt over the top with pink flip-flops

on her feet. Taylor wore an orange bathing suit with a pair of white shorts and and orange vest

top over the top, with a pair of orange flip-flops. Kelsi wasn't planning on getting into the pool

and wore a baby pink minki skirt and a white vest top with diamontes on, and a pair of white

sandals. Lastly Gabriella had her aqua bathing suit on with a denim mini skirt and a black vest

top with black sandals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At Chads House)**

Troy is wearing long blue swim shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Chad a pair of red swim shorts

with a white t-shirt and Ryan wore a pale blue pair of swim shorts with a royal blue t-shirt.

"Dude, where are the girls? You did tell them the right time didn't you?" Chad asked Troy.

"Of course I did, the should be here any minute." answerd Troy.

Ryan entered Chads back garden and headed towards Troy and Chad. Troys mobile phone

began to ring. It was Gabriella.

"Troy: Hello Miss Montez

Gabby: Don't you Miss Montez me Mister. we've been outside Chads

house knocking at the door for 10 minutes and no-one has answerd.

Troy: Well Ryan has been inside listening out for you girls.

Gabby: I'll let you off then Mr Bolton.

(Ryan has now answered the door and the girls are making their way through Chads

house towards the pool. Troy and Gabriella are still on the phone.)

Troy: Wow Miss Montez you look...

Troy snapped his phone shut and walked towards Gabriella. She smiled up at him as he

wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither of the spoke, they just looked at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwww, they're so cute together." sighed Taylor.

"I know it's like a fairytale." sighed Sharpay.

Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor then sighed in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Miss Montez, did you miss me?" asked Troy

"Don't flatter yourself Mr Bolton" teased Gabriella.

"Oh well then I suppose the gift for you in my pocket can go back to the shop." Troy said. Gabriella

immediatly smiled.

"Oh I do recall missing you Mr Bolton" she giggled.

Troy then pulled a box containing a heart shaped locket out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriella.

"Troy it's so beautiful thank you so much!" said Gabriella.

Troy then turned her around and wrapped the locket around her neck. He then turned her around

again and put his arms back around her waist. Troys eyes were transfixed on Gabriellas lips and

Gabriellas were transfixed on Troys. Troy slowly leaned in towards Gabriella. Suddenly they both

found themselves being picked up by Chad and Taylor and being thrown into the pool. SPLASH.

The gang immediatley turned around and began laughing. Now that two people were in the pool

the rest of the gang got in.

After a few games of piggy back races and water polo they all went and got dried off and headed

indoors. Chad suggested watching a movie and the rest of the gang agreed. They all settled around

the T.V. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi were sat on the floor on the cushions. Taylor and Chad sat on

the chairs either side of the sofa, and Troy and Gabriella sat on the sofa. They were watching Titanic.

The girls has won at rock, paper scissors so they got to pick the film. It had almost finished, the

part where Rose and Jack are in the sea and Jack is about to die. Gabriella had her head resting on

Troys shoulder and her had clutching to her locket. She looked up at Troy, tears in her eyes. He

reached his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug.

"Gabriella I just wanted to tell you..."

Troy never got to finish his sentance as the film ended and Chad turned the lights back on.


	5. Chapter 5 Detention

An: Chapter 6 will be up in about 30 mins i just need to type it up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(It was monday morning and all the gang are in the hallway in Easthigh home of the wildcats.)

"Yeah Chad thanks for inviting us all to your pool party. It was so funny." said Kelsi.

Chad smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing"

The school bell then rang to signal the start of the school day. The gang all departed to

homeroom leaving Troy and Gabriella stood by Troys locker.

"Well are you coming Mister?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah, you go ahead I'll be there in a minute." answered Troy.

"Ok I'll see you in precisely 60 seconds" Gabriella joked. She then leaned up onto her tip toes,

kissed Troy on the cheek and headed towards her classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In homeroom)

All the gang are in the same homeroom and are sat in their places. Chad and Troy at one desk,

Gabriella and Taylor at another, Kelsi and Sharpay at another and Ryan sat with a dark haired

boy named Paul Hampson. Mrs Darbus entered the room and the class became silent.

"Good morning class." said Mrs Darbus.

"Good morning..." mumbled the class.

"I have been informed by the principal that there will be a school dance next week. Anyone

wishing to go must be dressed appropriatly. That means NO swim shorts this year Connor"

said Darbus stressing the word no. The class began to laugh. Gabriella looked over at Troy

who smiled back. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. What was this feeling?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(It's lunchtime and the gang are all sat at the table eating)

" Oh my gosh this dance will be O-mazing with a capital O!" exclaimed Sharpay doodling in her

notebook a design of an outfit.

"I know you guys should sleepover at my house tonight and we can plan what we can wear! My

mom has been saying i should invite my friends over!" Gabriella beamed. The girls all beamed

back.

"Sure then we can do each others hair and make-up" teased Troy in a girly voice.

Gabriella glared at him then broke into laughter and threw one of her fries at him. That fry started

the gang in a food fight.

"What is going on here?" asked an impatient Mr Jones.

"Sorry Sir, we're only joking" said Chad.

"That Mr Danforth is not a good enough excuse. Who started this childish foodfight?"

Gabriella raised her ahnd and owned up. "It was me Sir."

"My classroom tonight Miss Montez for detention." Troy began to but in.

"It was me Sir, I threw one at Gabby first" lied Troy.

"Troy...but you..." interrupted Gabriella.

"Well as you two are unable to tell me who the real culprit is. It's detention for both of you." Mr

Jones then walked away and left the gang.

"Troy you didn't have to do that" said Gabriella.

"I know, but I wanted to." smiled Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In detention)

Troy and Gabriella were in Mr jone's classroom in detention. There was another 2 people in

detention who they never knew with them.

"Right detentionees, I have to leave early so I have arranged with Mrs Darbus for you to do your

detentions with her. You will be helping her to take down the set from last terms musical." said

Mr Jones.

The detentionees stood up and headed towards the theatre hall and started taking down the set

immediatly.

"Hey Gabs, you're coming the dance with me right?" asked Troy.

"Oh...erm...I forgot to tell you...Greg asked me this morning in science and I said yes" replied

Gabriella. Troys face dropped and he became green with envy. Gabriella was his girlfriend not

Gregs.

"Oh...erm Ok then." Troy began to answer untill Gabriella interrupted.

"Troy...JOKE" Gabriella laughed. "Of course I'm going with you"

Troy smiled and ran up to Gabriella. He picked her up and spun her around then put her down.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy and he smiled back. Troy leaned in towards Gabriella. What

happened next caused Gabriellas world to freeze in time. The feeling of Troy's lips on hers

made her feel so safe and protected. In the middle of the kiss Mrs Darbus appeard.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked. Troy and Gabriella pulled away quickly and began to

blush. Darbus then walked away. Troy put his arm around Gabriella, kissed her on the cheek

and began to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 Gabbys Sleepover

AN: I am off school tommorow because of teacher training and I'm being taken to my mums

work. Oh the joy 8-). I will be sat in the back full of boredom so i'll take my notepade and write

loads of new chapters and ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gabriellas Sleepover)

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor are in Gabriellas house talking about bext weeks school

dance.

"Well Troy asked me to the dance earlier" sighed Gabriella.

"Awww that's too cute." giggles Kelsi.

"So" said Sharpay "Who are you two going to the dance with?" she asked Taylor and Kelsi.

"Well nobody asked me yet. I'm waiting for the perfect guy!" asnwerd Kelsi.

"Same here" replied Taylor.

"That's Chad" coughed Gabriella.

"WHAT...Oh my gosh what makes you think that?" blushed Taylor.

"Oh come on. It's not like you two haven't been on a date before." said Sharpay.

"Yeah but...I mean...Sure we wen;t on ONE date but we never really hit it off." Taylor replied.

"Well I think you sould ask him!" said Gabriella.

"Totally" agreed Kelsi.

Taylor began to blush and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Right what are you girlies going to wear?" asked Taylor.

"My mom is going to order me this lilac dress of the internet!" answerd Kelsi.

"I'm going to look round the stores tommorow after school. I want a pink and flowy one!" answerd

Sharpay.

"I still don't know what I'm wearing. I don't know wether to buy a new dress or wear the one I wore at

the end of last year when the basketball team won. You know the red one" answerd Gabriella.

"Whatever we wear I think we will all look like princesses" joked Kelsi.

After a while of talking about the dance, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi decided to change the subject

of the conversation to Troy and Gabriella.

"So has he kissed you yet?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't kiss and tell!" giggled Gabriella.

"So he has?" asked an extremely interested Sharpay.

Gabriella blushed, smiled and looked down at her feet all at the same time.

"Oh my Gosh when?" asked Taylor.

"Like I said I don't kiss and tell." replied Gabriella.

"Please please please" squealed Sharpay.

"Tell tell tell tell tell tell" chanted Kelsi with the other two girls joining in.

"Ok Ok" caved Gabriella.

Sharpay , Kelsi and Taylor squealed with excitement.

"Well you know yesterday we had detention after school with Mr Jones. Well he had to leave early

so we had to do detention with Darbus and help dismantle the set of last terms musical.So we

were doing thatand chatting away. That's when he asked me to the dance. Oh and I pretended I

had already said yes to Greg. You should have seen his face. Then when I told him I was joking

he picked me up and whizzed me around. The he just leaned in and we kissed. It was amazing.

It was like having butterflies in my stomach. Oh my gosh and Darbus saw us!" blushed Gabriella.

"Thats too cute!" smiled Kelsi.

"Right what's with you and the "too cute" catchphrase?" asked Taylor.

"Courtney my little sister has been saying it all week" replied Kelsi. The girls all giggled.

"I think you and Troy are so lucky to have each other. All I have is Ryan aka Shirt Boy" sighed

Sharpay.

"I thought you and Zeke were a couple" said Kelsi.

"Well since he moved to Westhigh we haven't really seen each other." replied Sharpay.

"Hey why are we talking about boys. This is a girls only sleepover! We should be singing our

hearts out into hairbrushed and dancing like no-one is watching!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Yeah!" shouted Sharpay who jumped onto Gabriellas bed.

"Hit it Gabby"

Gabriella switched on her CD player and the song "Aint no other man" by Christina Aguliera

came on. Sharpay grabbed her hairbrush and started singing and dancing away on the bed.

It wasn't long before the other girls joined in. It was just like kindergarten.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dance

It was the night of the dance and all the gang had a date. Gabriella ovbiously went with Troy.

Chad had plucked up the courage to ask Taylor who agreed to be his date. Kelsi had gone with

Jason. Sharpay had with Ryans friend Paul and Ryan went with a blonde haired girl named

Louise. All the girls except Louise were in Sharpays house getting ready. The boys were at

Troys house getting ready except for Paul. They had agreed to pick the girls up at Sharpays

house and drive them down to the school. Sharpay and Ryan had arranged to meet their dates

at the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sharpays House)

"Sharpay gurry up! The boys are going to be here any minute" shouted Gabriella who was fixing

her make up.

"I'll be down in a minute" Sharpay shouted downstairs to Gabriella. Seconds after the doorbell

rand. Gabriella went and opened the door and saw Chad beaming at her.

"Look what I found!" he said pointing to his t-shirt. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a tuxedo

printed on the front. Gabriella laughed knowing how Taylor was going to react. She turned around

and walked back inside the house, the boys followed. Troy came up behind her and put his

hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" he teased.

"Oh is it that cute pizza guy from earlier?" she teased back. She turned around to face Troy and

batted her eyelashes.

"You look gorgeous! Extremely hot!" said Troy who leaned in and began to kiss Gabriella forgetting

that all the gang were around them.

"Aww that's too cute" sighed Kelsi.

"Ugh get a room" teased Sharpay coming down the stairs. Gabriella and Troy laughed and blushed

slightly.

"So are we ready?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah" everyonr answerd.

Troy and Ryan had both drove down in thier own cars so the whole gang would be able to fit in.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor went in Troys car, and Ryan, Jason, Kelsi and Sharpay went in

Ryans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the dance)

The gang all entered Easthigh gym which had been transformed into a beautifully decorated dance

hall. Sharpay and Ryan walked towards their dates and left the rest of the gang standing at the side

of the gym. The principal could be heard slightly giving the usual speech.

"Welcome to the Easthigh spring dance. There is to be no underage drinking or smoking. No fooling

around and no inappropriate dancing. At the end of the dance the King and Queen will be announced"

The principal finished his speech and music began to play. The girls walked onto the dancefloor and

began to dance whilst the boys stood in a huddle talking.

"Dude you and Gabby are going to win King and Queen" said Chad

"Nah I don't think so, Gabby should though" replied Troy.

"Wouldn't you mind if Gabby won with someone else?" asked Jason.

"Well yeah, but i'd be happy for her though" answerd Troy. Troy glanced over at the dancefloor and

saw Gabriella dancing with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. He couldn't help thinking how hot she looked.

He felt so lucky to be dating her. The music turned into slow songs and most of the people on the

dancefloor walked off. Gabriella came walking back towards an Troy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahh Miss Montez so you decided to join me" flirted Troy.

"Well only because I was left on my own" laughed Gabriella. Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

My Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross began to play.

"May I have this dance?" asked Troy holding out his hand.

"Of course." replied Gabriella placing her hand on top of Troys and walked to the dancefloor.

Gabriella stood facing Troy and smiled. Troy placed his hands around Gabriellas tiny waist and Gabriella

placed her arms around Troys neck. After a while of dancing Gabriella moved in closer towards Troy who

tightend his grip around her wist and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"You know Gabby I really do love you" Troy said.

"I love you to Troy" whisperd Gabriella.

"How about we leave early and go to the beach?" suggested Troy.

"Sure" replied Gabriella.

Troy took Gabriellas hand and entwined his fingers in hers as they headed towards the door. Gabriella

was giggling at the thought of going to the beach. It was 9pm and her and Troy were dressed to

impress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Kelsi were stood by the refreshments table getting a drink watching everybody dancing.

"Hey isn't that Troy and Gabby heading towards the door?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah I wonder where there going" replied Taylor. Suddenly the music stopped playing and the principals

voice could be heard coming out of the speakers.

"I hope you are all having a great time out there guys and girls. It's now time to announce the King and

Queen of tonights dance." The pupils all woooeeeed appropriately.

"And the winners are...Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" Everyone cheered and clapped

looking around for the couple.

"Are they still here?" asked the Principal.

"Oh well, we will have to present the with their crowns tommorow." he said.

"Tay where did Troy and Gabby go?" asked Chad.

"I'm not sure, I saw them leaving earlier though" Taylor replied.


	8. Chapter 8 The Beach

(Troy and Gabriella are at the beach after leaving the dance early)

"The stars are so beautiful" sighed Gabriella.

"They're like you then" replied Troy.

Gabriella blushed and sat down on a rock. Troy sat down next to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little" giggled Gabriella.

Troy took off his jacket and put it around Gabriellas shoulders.

"Hey I wonder who won King and Queen at the dance" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah" said Troy. "Do you want to go in the water?" he asked.

"Troy, are you insane? The water must be freezing and i'm in a dress" exclaimed Gabriella.

"I have swim shorts and t-shirts in the trunk of my car" replied Troy.

"Well, the water will be freezing" insisted Gabriella.

"I'll keep you warm" joked Troy.

"You really do have an answer for everything don't you wildcat"laughed Gabriella holding her

hand out. Troy miled , took her hand and led her to his car to get some clothes. Like the

perfect gentleman he is Troy turned around while Gabriella changed behind a bush. He

couln't help laughing when she emerged in his clothes. She looked like a 6 year old in a

16 year olds size clothes.

"Hey nice style Montez" laughed Troy with Gabriella glaring at him.

"You better get running Bolton" she shouted back. She then chased Troy into the water and

refused to get in. Leaving Troy in the water on his own.

"Don't make me get you!" teased Troy.

When he saw that Gabriellas feet were not going to move, he stood up and began to run out of the

water towards Gabriella. She let out a scream and started to runaway but her short legs were no

match for Troys. Dripping with water Troy picked Gabriella up and threw her into the water.

Gabriella let out another scream.

"Troy my make-up!" shouted Gabriella with mascara running down her face.

"You look goregous with or without make-up" said Troy.

Gabriella swam up to Troy and looked into his eyes as he held her up in the water.

"You know, I was right about the water. I might have to take your offer of you keeping me warm"

laughed Gabriella.

Gabriella swam back to the shore and began to walk out of the water. Troy followed her, he was

still thinking about how hot she looked. Even if she did have mascara running down her face.

Her hair dripping wet, his clothes clinging to her petite body.

"Come on I'll drive you home" offered Troy.

"Thanks" replied Gabriella who was trying to get the water out of her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the car outside Gabriellas house)

"Thanks for tonight Troy. It was amazing" said Gabriella.

"It was only amazing because you were there to share it with me" answerd Troy softly.

Gabriella blushed. Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella on the cheek, Before he got there she turned her

face towards him and kissed him back.

"I love you Troy" she smiled.

"I love you too Gabs" he replied.

Soon after Gabriella leaped out of Troys car and into her house. I'm so lucky she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9 Troys Score

**An:** The rest of this chapter i have made a seperate chapter because it was too long lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad are all in Troys house. Chad had asked Taylor to be his

girlfriend at the spring dance, and of course Taylor had agreed. Taylor and Gabriella are sat in

Troys game/living room talking about the dance. Troy and Chad are downstairs getting snacks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Girls)

"Awwwwww that is so romantic, I knew you two would make a great couple" sighed Gabriella.

Taylor blushed and changed the subject.

"Where did you and Troy go last night? We saw you leaving early and you giggling. Oh and you

and Troy won King and Queen but you had already left" said Taylor.

"Really?" beamed Gabriella in shock.

"Really" laughed Taylor.

"Wow, I've never won anything like that before" said Gabriella.

"Hey, don't change the subject Gabby. I want to know all the gossip about you and Troy" said Taylor.

Gabriella giggled.

"I thought it would have worked changing the subject. Well there isn't much to tell. We left the dance

early, and went to the beach then Troy took me home." said Gabriella as thought it was nothing out

of the ordinary.

"Gabby you do know I know you aren't telling me everything don't you. Your face goes red. I need

every little detail to live" insisted Taylor.

"I did tell you everything...do I really go red?" giggled Gabriella.

Instead of answering Taylor was pretending to die.

"Finding it...hard...to breathe"

"Oh come on Tay" said Gabriella hitting her with the cushion.

"Don't think...I...can...hold on" said Taylor still acting.

"Oh, Ok Ok I'll tell you. But only if you promise to tell no one" caved Gabriella.

Taylor pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. Then made her self comfotable.

"Well we left the dance early and went to the beach and sat on the rocks looking at the stars. Then

Troy wanted to go in the water but I was in my dress. So he lent me his swimshorts and a T-shirt. I

let him jump in the water and then refused to get in untill he threw me in. After a while I said I was

getting out because it was too cold so he offerd to keep me warm. Then he drove me home and we kissed.

The end" said Gabriella.

Taylor sighed. "Gabby, it sounds like Troy really likes you!"

Gabriella blushed.

"Well I really like him" she replied whilst giggling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Boys)

"Dude, where's the dip?" asked Chad.

"Cupboard on the left" replied Troy.

Chad reached up into the cupboard and took out the dips.

"I asked Taylor to be my girlfriend last night" said Chad cooly.

"What did she say?" asked Troy.

"She said she hated me and would never date me...DUHHHH SHE SAID YES shes here with me"

replied Chad.

"Cool" laughed Troy.

"So why did you and Gabby leave early?" Chad asked starting to eat some of the crisps.

"We wen't the beach" replied Troy.

"What happened?" said Chad taking another handfull of crisps.

"Swimming and a kiss" replied Troy.

"Tongues?" asked Chad seeming a lot more interested.

"Well, I was going to kiss her on the cheek, you know take things slow. But as I went to kiss her she

turned her head and kissed me back." said Troy

"So was there tongues?" asked Chad again taking another handfull of crisps. The bowls contents was

slowly decreasing.

"Well... I couldn't resist." laughed Troy blushing.

"SCORE" shouted Chad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Girls)

"Did you hear that?" asked Taylor.

"They're probably watching basketball instead of coming back up here" replied Gabriella rolling her eyes.

"Come on let's go and find out what's taking them so long" said Taylor standing up and making her way

out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 The Four Letterd Word

Gabriella and Taylor ran downstairs into the kitchen to find Troy throwing grapes up into the air

and Chad trying to catch them in his mouth.

"You can't leave you two alone for two minutes" laughed Gabriella.

"Hey we said we would get snacks, so we are" replied Troy.

"So what are we actually doing tonight besides watching you two throwing grapes at each other?"

asked Taylor.

"We could watch movies?" suggested Troy.

"Dude, as much as watching movies all night sounds like fun. Seeing yours and Gabbys faces

glued to each others doesn't" lauhed Chad.

Gabriella blushed.

"Hey, we wouldn't be glued...just sellotaped" teased Troy.

Gabriella let one of them shocked laughs and hit Troy in the arm as Taylor and Chad laughed.

"You should be so lucky Mister" Gabriella teased back.

Troy pretended to look offended.

"Not working" said Gabriella defiantly not giving in to Troys "offended" face.

Troy then gave up on his tactic and turned to plan B. Tickling. Troy tickled Gabriella untill she

caved.

"Ok Troy I give up. Your'e so lucky" said Gabriella laughing. Once he let go she moved out of

Troys reach with fear of being tickled again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Troy.

Gabriella giggled and shuffled closer to Troy. She leaned up onto her tip toes and kissed Troy

on the cheek, leaving pink lip gloss in the place where her lips had been. Troy smiled a

childish smile and Gabriella giggled.

"Dude, like I said seeing yours and Gabbys faces glued together all night wasn't my exact plan."

joked Chad.

"What about truth or dare?" suggested Taylor.

"Sure" agreed everyone.

Taylor and Gabriella went out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Chad and Troy grabbed the snacks

and drinks and followed the girls upstairs. The girls grabbed the cushions off the sofas in Troys

game/living room and put them on the floor. Once they were all settled on the floor they began to

play.

"Gabby you first. Truth or Dare?" asked Taylor.

"A tough question. Ermmmm truth I guess." Gabriella replied.

"What is the most embarrasing thing you have ever done?" asked Chad.

"Oh nooooooo. I can't tell you that!" said Gabriella shakin her head from side to side.

"You have to" insisted Taylor. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Ok but you tell no-one!" she replied. "Before I moved out here to Alberqurque I went out with a boy

called Bryan. When we were out he kissed me but when we tried to seperate we were stuck. Braces"

Gabriella broke into laughter with Taylor and Chad. Troy however seemed to be jealous. The fact

Gabriella liked someone before him. Gabriella noticed Troys change of mood and quickly signaled to

Chad to carry on.

"Ok Troy. Truth or Dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare" replied Troy cooly.

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella" dared Chad.

"Ease" replied Troy shrugging his shoulders. He shuffled closed to Gabriella.

"With tongues! unless you're past that stage" said Chad innocently

Gabriella glared at Troy knowing he had told Chad. Taylor clicked on immediatly.

"Oh my gosh Gabs why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Gabriella laughed. Troy looked at Gabriella

to see if she was against the dare.

"Sure, only if it's ok with Gabs and you two don't look" shrugged Troy who seemed like he couldn't

care less. Deep inside though his heart was thumping faster than normal.

Chad and Taylor swung their heads towards Gabriella who showed no sign of disagreement. With this

Troy shuffled closer again to Gabriella and gently put one of his hands around her face and the other

around her waist. He leaned in and felt Gabriellas soft lips that had freshly applied lip gloss on,

against his own. He opened his mouth slightly. If Gabriella didn't want to, it wasn't her dare he wasn't

going to make her. After a minute or two Chad and Taylor turned back around to see Troy and

Gabriella still kissing.

"Hem Hem" coughed Chad.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Troy smiled at his girlfriend lovingly

as she smiled back. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Right Taylor. Truth or dare?" said Gabriella still holding Troys hand.

"Truth" she replied.

"Errrrmmmmm... What did you think of Chad before you knew himm properly?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh that's easy, the same as what I thought about Troy. A lunkhead basketball guy who thought

highly of himself." Taylor replied.

Troy and Chad looked offended.

"Oh come on, you guys have completely changed since the musical last term, and it's not like I think

that now" she said. Chad and Troy exchanged looks and agreed they'd let her off this once.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Gabriella.

"10:30" said Taylor answering her question.

"Oh God I'm going to be killed. I promised my mom I'd be home before 10pm" said Gabriella grabbing

her coat.

"Troy I have to go sorry!" she said.

"Do you wan't me to walk you home?" he asked like the perfect gentleman should.

"It's Ok, I'll see you in the morning or I'll phone you later." replied Gabriella.

"Dude, we'll split aswell Taylor has studying to do." Chad said.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you guys tommorow" Troy answerd. Chad and Taylor showed themselves out.

"Bye Troy" said Gabriella hugging him on the front door step.

"Bye Gabs" said Troy kissing her on the cheek.

Gabriella was halfway down the road when she heard Troys voice calling her.

"Gabs!" he shouted. Gabriella turned around to see what he wanted.

"I love you" Troy shouted.

"I love you too wildcat!" Gabriella shouted back her heart beating fast. He loved her. That four

letterd word, he said it. She had never felt this way about anyone.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Buy A Dog

An: Sorry for the wait my computers internet keeps breaking so it might be a while before the next chapter is up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy closed the door and went inside. He felt so...he didn't know how he felt. He hadn't felt this way about a girl before.

Every other girl he had dated had been pretty like Gabriella but they hadn't had the same chemistry. When he was with

Gabriella he felt as though he could do anything. He loved her. Troy climbef into bed not bothering to undress and phoned

Gabriella.

"Gabriella: Hello

Troy:Hey Gabs you home yet?

Gabriella: Almost. You didn't have to phone me you know

Troy: I know but I wanted to.

Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella: Your so sweet."

Suddenly Troy heard screaming and the line went dead. What was happening? Was Gabriella Ok? He started to panic. He

carried on shouting her name into the phone hoping she would answer even though the line was dead. He gave up. He flew

out of the bed and charged down the stairs and out of the front door. Troy was running as fast as he could with the worst

thoughts possible running through his mind. He took the same route that Gabriella walked home. He ran for what seemed

like miles untill he saw the silhouette of a girl with her back turned to him. He could hear whimpering. He could tell it was

Gabriella. She didn't look as though she had been hurt or as though she was in any danger.

"Gabby are you ok? Troy shouted to her.

"TROY" Gabriella shouted as she ran and threw her arms around him. She felt safe with Troy.

"Hey, hey hey Gabby what's wrong?" Troy asked still panicked.

Gabriella tried to tell Troy but everything she said came in small chunks as she breathed in and out deeply.

"Troy...there was a big...dog and ...it started barking...at me ...and...a...and"

Troy pulled Gabriella intowards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your scared of dogs? Anyway your ok now Im here." said Troy holding back a slight laugh.

"Troy don't laugh. Dogs really scare me" said Gabriella wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey I'm not laughing, come on I'll walk you home" smiled Troy putting his arm around Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and put

her arm around Troys waist and began to walk.

"Do you want to borrow my cell to phone your mom?" asked Troy.

"Thanks" smiled Gabriella.

Gabriella phoned her mom to tell her that she would be late coming home.

"My mom said it's ok I can stay out as long as I'm home by 12pm.

"What shall we do then?" asked Troy.

"Err, we could go for a walk in the park?" suggested Gabriella.

"Sure, anything for my angel!" laughed Troy.

Gabriella laughed and kissed Troy on the cheek. Hand in hand the couple walked to the local park chatting along the way.

When they reached the park Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and ran towards the swings. She sat on the swing and smiled

sweetly at Troy.

"Hey I'm not pushing you, you push me" teased Troy.

"No way, I'm not as strong, handsome and manly as you" Gabriella teased back.

"Well seeing as you described me so perfectly I suppose I could for a while" laughed Troy.

"Don't get too big headed Mister" Gabriella laughed.

After pushing Gabriella on the swing for a while Troy sat on the swing next to her.

"So Queenie, you ready to head back?" asked Troy.

"Only if my carriage awaits" laughed Gabriella. Troy laughed and stood up. He walked around to Gabriella and held out his hand.

"Madam your carriage awaits" teased Troy.

Gabriella stood up and took Troys hand. She beamed up at him. Walking hand in hand Troy walked Gabriella home and kissed her

goodnight before taking himself home. He smiled to himself thinking about the nights events. Now he knew never to buy a dog.


	12. Chapter 12 Tears And Fears

An: sorry I don't update much but my computers broke :( so i have to use my mums lol, But I am writing more chapters and

getting more ideas :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the gang are in homeroom huddled around Gabriella and Taylors desk talking to each other. Mrs Darbus enters the room

with an unknown girl following her looking extremely nervous.

"Quiet class, settle down"

The class immediatly sat in their assigned seats and came to a silence. Troy was wondering who stood next to Mrs

Darbus was, he hadn't seen her around the school.

"Right, today we are lucky to have a new student who has just transferd here from England. Her name is Hannah and I

hope you will all welcome her appropriatly to East High." The class mumbled hello's and greetings.

"Hannah if you'd like to take a seat" Mrs Darbus said whilst pointin to an empty desk behind Gabriella and Taylor. Hannah

walked to her seat and passed Troy. He smiled as she passed. Hannah was a medium height girl who was extremely pretty.

With her blonde hair and blue eyes she had all the boys staring. Gabriella and Taylor instantly grabbed a piece of paper each,

screwed them up and threw them at their boyfriends who instantly returned to staring at their desks.

"Nice shot Tay" Gabriella laughed.

"You too Gabby" Taylor laughed back.

Taylor and Gabriella turned around to welcome Hannah who had now taked her seat.

"Hi, welcome to East High" smiled Taylor.

"Hi, thanks I'm Hannah Thompson. Nice to meet you" Hannah replied starting to look a little less nervous.

"I'm Taylor McKessie and this is Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiled and waved.

"Hi, this school is really big compared to my old school in England. And so lucky, no uniforms!" laughed Hannah. Taylor

and Gabriella laughed at her remark.

"So, what lessons do you have first?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh advanced chem then maths." replied Hannah in a quiet voice. Taylor and Gabriella exchanged excited glances. Only

reall smart people got into advanced chem. Could Hannah be the newest addition to the scholastic decathalon team?

"So do we" exclaimed Taylor. Hannah looked relieved. At least she wasn't the only smart person at this school. Gabriella

looked across the room to see what Troy was doing, only to find him staring across at her. Or was he? She waved and smiled

but he never waved back. Maybe he was daydreaming. But Hannah was so close he could easily have been looking at her.

Gabriella tried to shake these thoughts from her mind. Troy loved her, he had told her so himself. Meanwhile her thoughts

were coming ture. Troy couldn't help thinking how cute Hannah looked. In them jeans with a t-shirt reading "Kiss me i'm English"

written on the front. How Troy wanted to kiss her. The he realised what he was thinking and shook his head in an attempt to

shake the thoughts from his mind. He thought about Gabriella. The bell rang and Troy walked over to Gabiella as always and

walked her to advanced chem. He suddenly had a brainwave. And when your Troy Bolton that doesn't happen often. He slid

his class ring off his finger and stopped walking. Gabriella turned around to see why Troy had stopped walking and walked back

towards him.

"Troy whats u..." Gabriella started to ask.

"Gabby you know I love you more than anything right?" asked Troy.

"Of course I do Troy" replied Gabriella.

"Well then, would you do me the honour of wearing my class ring?" asked Troy nervously.

Gabriella was speechless.

"Troy I don't know what to say"

"Well I was hoping yes" smiled Troy akwardly.

"Of course I will" said Gabriella hugging Troy. Troy slid the ring onto her finger and began to laugh. It was much to big for her

small fingers. Gabriella laughed and began to take off her necklace that Troy had bought her when they first started dating. Troy

looked confused. He hoped she didn't think he was going to wear a girls necklace.

"Here" Gabriella said taking the ring and threading it onto the necklace.

"Wow, brains and beauty come in handy" teased Troy.

"What more do you expect bigshot" Gabriella laughed.

Troy took the necklace and placed it back around Gabriellas neck. Gabriella smiled and took Troys hand.

"I love you" she said in a quiet lovingly voice.

"I love you more"

"No way" Gabriella wasn't going to cave this time.

"No really" Troy started to argue. Gabriella looked up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Ok were equal" laughed Troy. Gabriella smiled confidently. Troy walked Gabriella to advanced chem and kissed her on the cheek

before leaving for his own lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In advanced chem)

Gabriella entered the room and took her seat next to Taylor.

"Hey Gabs how come your late?" Taylor asked. Gabriella didn't have to talk she just pointed to her necklace with the ring attached.

Taylors eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my gosh that is sooooo sweet" sighed Taylor.

The class went silent as their teacher entered and started the lesson. He started to assign partners for the lessons experiment. To

most people this wa a nervewracking time. They could be paired anyone, someone they didn't get on with. Not for Gabriella and

Taylor they ALWAYS go paired together. As the teacher read through the list of partners Taylor and Gabriella stopped awe stuck.

"Has he just said your with Hannah?" Gabriella asked.

What did this mean? Was Hannah smarter than her? Was she always going to be paired with Taylor? Would she take her place as

Taylors best friend if she did? The fears ran through Gabriellas mind all day.


	13. Chapter 13 Ice Vs Fire

That night Gabriella sat at her computer talking to Troy on msn.

(Troy is B-Ball-Boy and Gabriella is Gabby-M)

B-Ball-Boy: Hey Gabs

Gabby-M: Hey Bolton

B-Ball-Boy: How r u?

Gabby-M: I'm fine, you?

B-Ball-Boy: Fine thanks, so what you doing this weekend?

Gabby-M: Nothing yet y?

B-Ball-Boy: No reason, just wondered. Hey do you have Hannah's e-mail address?

Gabby-M: Yeah its hiphophannah Thanks :D

Gabby-M: Brb just going downstairs to help mom tidy up 8-)

B-Ball-Boy: Ok (L) you xx

Gabby-M: (L) you more xxx

_Gabby-M has signed out of msn._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella and Taylor are in homeroom testing each other with academic questions. Hannah enters the room and greets the girls.

"Hey" Hannah said.

"Hi" Taylor replied smiling at Hannah.

"So, what are you two up too?" asked Hannah.

"Just revising" Taylor replied.

"Do you two know Troy Bolton? It's just I saw him talking to you yesterday" said Hannah.

"Yeah, we know him. You could say Gabby knows him inside out" joked Taylor. Gabriella blushed and kicked Taylor under the desk. Taylor and Gabriella broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh cool, he seems really nice and totally hot. Boys here are so much hotter than the boys in England." Hannah said whilst laughing. Gabriella's face had gone red with anger and her eyes green with envy. Troy was her boyfriend, he wasn't there for Hannah to look at. Taylor could tell Gabriella was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Are you ok Gabs?" Taylor asked. Gabriella tore her eyes from Hannah and turned her attention to Taylor.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just a little warm. I'll be back soon I'm just going to get some fresh air" Gabriella replied as she stood up and rushed out of the room.

"What's up with her?" asked Hannah.

"Well you know that hot' boy Troy Bolton" Taylor began.

"Yeah, he's so hot I mean really" Hannah laughed.

"Well I'd lay off." Taylor was interrupted by the bell ringing to end lunchtime. Taylor and Hannah left homeroom and left for their lessons. Taylor felt as though she had just seen a different side to Hannah. She seemed more forward and less innocent than yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Art Class)

Hannah, Kelsi, Chad and Sharpay are in are class. Sharpay was sat with one of her drama club friends and Kelsi was sat with Chad. Hannah entered the room and sat at and empty desk next to Kelsi and Chad.

"Hi" Hannah said to Kelsi.

"Hi I'm Kelsi"

"Nice name"

"Thanks" Kelsi said. "You're new here right" she continued. Hannah nodded,

"So who do you know so far?" she asked.

"Not many people, I've spoken to a few but I don't really know them. Who's that over there?" Hannah replied pointing at Sharpay.

"Oh that's Sharpay"

"Sharpay? Who calls their child a dog" laughed Hannah just loud enough for Sharpay to hear. Kelsi could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Excuse me, Is there anything else you want to say? At least say it to my face" Sharpay said with anger growing inside her.

"Well if you insist on me telling you. Would you like to take a seat?" Hannah replied cooly.

The argument carried on all through art class. At least until the teacher noticed that both girls were covered in paint. Hannah and Sharpay were sent to get cleaned up whilst Chad and Kelsi were left confused. Hannah had seemed so kind and innocent yesterday.

"Dude, that was like ice fighting fie" Chad said cooly.


	14. Chapter 14 Our Secret

**An** :

Heyloo sorry I haven't updated in ages but my computer has only just been fixed :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy is in the gym practising his basketball skills. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi are in

the corridor talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh that's so mean!" gasped Gabriella.

"Really and then she was like, if you insist" exclaimed Sharpay.

"I can't believe she done that, she seemed so nice" said Taylor.

"I know she was like with me at first" added Kelsi.

"Well girlies I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to meet Troy. I'll see yas later" said Gabriella

cheerfully.

"Aww those two make me feel all happy" sighed Sharpay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella is on her way to meet Troy at the gym. Troy is shooting hoops as usual. Troy hears

the door open and looks over expecting to see Gabriella.

"Oh hey Hannah" he said.

"Hi Troy" Hannah replied

"Whats up, you looking for someone?" asked Troy.

"Well I was, but I found them" she replied slightly laughing.

"Oh ok. How come your'e here?"

"I was looking for you!" Troy looked confused, why would Hannah be looking for him?

"Isn't it obvious Troy?" Hannah questioned him whilst walking towards him. Troys face still

showing a confused expression.

"Hannah what are you on about?" Troy asked nervously as she took hold of his hand.

"For a basketball star your quite slow Troy. I like you. I mean who wouldn't, your so handsome."

Hannah said edging closer and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hannah" Troy started, taking her arms down from his neck. "I have a girlfriend who I love"

"And...we wouldn't have to tell her. It can be our secret"

"I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but I'm not like that"

"Oh face it Troy. You like me!" said Hannah grabbing him and kissing him on the lips.

At this point Gabriella entered the gym and saw Troy kissing Hannah.

"TROY!" she screamed.

"Gabriella, I can explain" he exclaimed pushing Hannah away.

"Don't bother" Gabriella replied running out of the gym with tears streaming down her face. Troy

ran after her anxious to explain what had happened. Gabriella however had ran into the girls

bathroom and locked herself into a toilet. She thought Troy loved her. He meant the world to

her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella are you in there?" Troy shouted inside.

Gabriella remained silent not wanting to talk to Troy.

"Well I'm coming in" Troy shouted again.

Troy entered slowly hoping nobody else was inside.

"Gabby please, let me explain." Troy sighed

"Just go away" Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabby she kissed me!" Troy began.

Troy suddenly felt something hit his foot. The ring and locket he had given her when they first started

dating.

"Give them to Hannah, you obviously love her more than me"

"Gabby, I don't love Hannah I love you! Your my world, please"

What happened next isn't something that happens everyday, especially when your Troy Bolton.

A tear started to drip down his face.

"Troy just leave me alone"

Realising Gabriella wasn't going to listen to him, at least not today Troy stood up to leave.

"Gabby, please, it's not over is it?"

"I don't know Troy. I really don't know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An** :sorry the chapter isnt very long but I will write more soon :D


	15. AN

AN: Hi everyone sorry I haven't added any new chapters in agesss but I have been sooo busy! I have written 2 new

chapters and I'll post them up asap!


	16. Chapter 15 Meeting Up

"Hey Gabs" Kelsi started, "How come you're cleaning out your locker?" she asked.

"Hey Kelsi, just taking out some old stuff! she prelied drowsily. She hadn't slept all night.

"You sound tired, hey didn't Troy give you that?" Kelsi asked.

"What? Yeah I was studying all night." Gabriella replied taking out a picture of herself and Troy.

Gabriella felt her eyes begining to well up with tears.

"Gabby are you Ok?! Kelsi asked.

Gabriella immediatly began crying and turned to face Kelsi.

"GABS!" Kelsi exclaimed looking nervous and worried.

What was wrong with Gabriella? She had been fine yesterday.

"I hate that lying, decieving, ugly, worthless sewage rat!" Gabriella managed to mutter between sobs and wiping her eyes.

Kelsi was confused, who could she have been talking about? She was gettin along with Troy fin. Or was she? She had began

crying when she took out a picture of her and Troy.

"Oh Gabs, What happened?"

"He kissed Hannah and then says that she kissed him, I mean, she did admit she liked Troy but she doesn't seem like the kind

of person who'd do that."

Gabriella sniffled and began to wipe her eyes dry. It was no use, as quickly as she wiped her tears away the fell again.

"Gabs, she really is evil! Remember when Sharpay was a COMPLETE drama queen? Well she makes Sharpay seem like an

angel then!"

"But Kelsi, I saw them! His lips were touching hers. Even if she did kiss him first he looked as though he was kissing her back"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Well did Troy explain why he was kissing her back?"

"No, well yeah he tried but I didn't really wan't to listen at the time."

"Oh Gabby, you need to hear him out. I know Troy lvoes you! He would'nt have given you his class ring if he didn't"

Gabriella began to cry harder.

"I gave him it back. Kelsi, what have I done?"

Gabriells crying became uncontrolable. She slumped onto the floor and held the picture of herself and Troy close and rested

her head on her knees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Gabriella is lying on her bed and watching re-runs of her favourite t.v shows in an attempt to cheer herself up. Her mobile

phone begins to ring.

"Hello" she said answering her phone.

"GABBY!. Please don't put the phone down! Let me explain" Troy began.

"I'm listening Troy. But it better be convincing"

"Gabby, it doesn't need to be convincing it's the truth"

"Whatever Troy, just get it over with."

"Gabs you know I love you. I gave you my class ring. And Gabby I can't imagine not being with you."

"So why did you kiss Hannah if you love me?"

"Gabby I didn't . She kissed me! You have to believe me"

"I don't know Troy"  
"Well it's 8 now. Meet me by the park in 15 minutes and I can explain properly"

"I suppose. Bye"

"Bye, oh and Gabs I love you!"

Troy got no reply. His heart was racing. He knew he had to do something miraculous to win Gabriella back.

He knew he couldn't go on without her.


End file.
